Blind
by Misspinkeupie
Summary: Luhan yang buta melihat dunia dengan cara bagaimana ia terhubung dengan belahan jiwanya. Sedangkan disisi yang lain, Sehun mulai menyerah untuk percaya tentang gagasan ia memiliki belahan jiwa. Soulmates!AU HunHan Warn!YAOI dan typonya.


Menjadi seseorang dengan kerusakan permanen dikedua matanya tidak akan pernah menjadi mudah.

Tapi bukan pula hal yang mustahil untuk dijalani. Bahkan setelah mengetahui betapa takdir ingin menempanya menjadi sebuah pedang yang tajam Luhan tahu jika sesuatu hal datang padanya, itu selalu berarti dia akan bisa melewatinya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Hanya saja, terkadang ia kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya terhadap itu. Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan dunianya berubah menjadi serpihan kelabu, itu hampir tidak memiliki ruang untuknya ingat. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu, itu dimulai sejak Luhan bahkan tidak cukup baik untuk mengingat namanya sendiri.

Ibunya mengatakan bahwa itu terjadi saat ia masih bayi. Jadi bagaimanapun juga Luhan tidak pernah punya ingatan pernah melihat sesuatu.

Itu adalah salah satu dari dua hal yang menyedihkan tentang kebutaannya. terlepas dari dunia yang sepertinya tak terlalu Indah dan juga membosankan, dimana hanya dipenuhi oleh kebanyakan orang jahat dan sedikitnya orang baik. Luhan selalu ingin tahu bagaimana kupu-kupu berbentuk dan berwarna dan kemudian kembang api, lalu bunga-bunga. Sayangnya alam tidak sebaik itu untuk membuatnya bisa menikmati itu semua. Itu baru hal yang pertama.

Saat ulangtahunnya yang keduabelas, alam semesta kembali ingin mengujinya seperti yang sudah sudah. Hanya saja Luhan benci dengan gagasan bahwa ia juga melibatkan seseorang dalam lingkaran takdir menyedihkannya. Benar benar benci.

Ketika matanya entah bagaimana caranya bisa melihat sesuatu, Luhan menjerit. Ia menjerit dengan keras sampai membuat ibunya yang sedang memasak didapur hampir memutuskan jarinya sendiri karena kaget oleh teriakan putranya. Luha terlalu syok dengan itu.

Memutuskan bahwa ia sudah bisa melihat secara tiba tiba sekarang adalah sebuah keputusan yang terlalu cepat. Itu hampir mustahil terjadi dan Luhan cukup mengerti tentang hal itu.

Ibunya berbalik dan menaruh perhatiannya keseluruhan pada Putra kecilnya yang buta dan bertanya kenapa Luhan menjerit seperti tadi.

Luhan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, seperti orang yang ketakutan hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah reaksi kekehan kecil dari ibunya.

"Oke Luhan, jadi tadi kau melihat sesuatu? " Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Bagaimana itu terlihat? "

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya terlalu takut dan kabur dengan cepat. Ibu, apakah aku menjadi gila karena kebutaanku? " tanya Luhan, ia mencicit dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

Ibunya berpikir dan tersenyum "ya, mungkin saja. Tapi aku lebih menyukai gagasan tentang teori belahan jiwa" dia tertawa dengan lembut.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti "apakah itu lebih buruk daripada menjadi gila karena kebutaan? " tanyanya lagi.

Ibunya tertawa atas kepolosan putranya dan Luhan hanya dengan sabar menunggu ibunya untuk berbicara.

Menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak sayangku, itu hanya.. " ibunya mendesah memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit kepada putranya yang masih kecil.

"Sesuatu hal Indah yang terjadi pada semua orang"

"Oh, oke apakah kamu juga mengalaminya? " ibunya tersenyum lebar, dia selalu mencintai anaknya beserta keingintahuannya.

"Tentu! Tentu saja aku mengalaminya, aku, kau dan semua orang melewatinya. Itu hanyalah hal kecil yang Indah yang akan terjadi dihidupmu. Bagaimana cara semesta menghubungkanmu dengan seseorang yang kamu cintai kelak sangat menakjubkan. Kamu akan berbagi penglihatan dengannya. Apa yang dia lihat kamu juga akan melihatnya jika kamu memejamkan matamu. Bukankah itu kedengaran hebat? Kalian berbagi jiwa dengan cara yang Indah"

Meskipun Luhan hanya sedikit mengerti tentang apa yang ibunya katakan, setidaknya itu membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Dia melonjak dengan bahagia dan menarik gaun rumahan ibunya.

"Kedengaran sangat baik! Oh, apakah kamu berbagi penglihatan juga dengan papa? Apa yang papa lihat sekarang ibu? " Luhan bertanya dengan semangat.

Ibunya tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala putranya yang riang. Oh sungguh, apapun yang menjadi keinginannya sekarang itu hanyalah agar putranya menjadi anak yang bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

"Ya sayang, ibu juga begitu dengan papamu ketika dia masih hidup. Tapi dia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi sekarang. Dan sekarang ia sedang menutup matanya dan apa yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah gelap sekarang oke, dan itu juga apa yang akan ibu lihat jika ibu mencoba" ibunya mengatakan itu dengan lembut. Ada banyak nada kesedihan dan kehilangan yang begitu dalam disana. Luhan kecil bisa merasakan bagaimana ibu sangat kehilangan papanya. tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghibur ibu cantiknya yang sedang merindukan suaminya, ayahnya. Jadi Luhan memeluknya dan memastikan itu baik baik saja. Ibunya masih memiliki dia setelah semuanya.

"Nah kamu bisa mencobanya lain kali. Hanya pastikan jangan kaget dan kabur lagi mengerti?" ujar ibunya, Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memeluk ibunya.

"Apakah kita harus melakukan pinky promise? " tanya Luhan polos, mata cokelat indahnya berkedip kosong.

"Oh, ibu hampir melupakan itu. Ayo berjanji. Saat kamu mencobanya kamu bisa menceritakan apapun yang kamu lihat dengan ibu, bagaimana?" ibunya mengambil tangan Luhan dan mencoba mengikat kelingking mereka satu sama lain. Mereka tersenyum dan kemudian Luhan kembali merengek.

"Apakah hal memalukan harus kuceritakan juga?"

"Tentu Luhan, ingat kamu baru berjanji beberapa detik yang lalu dengan ibu" ujar ibunya dengan nada serius yang main main.

Luhan mendesah dan merengut dengan menggemaskan.

"Tapi itu memalukan! Aku menuntut privasiku! "

"Kamu selalu memalukan dimata ibu sayangku dan kenapa baru sekarang kamu ingin berhenti?" ibunya menggodanya lagi, Luhan semakin merengut.

"baiklah Luhan ibu bercanda~ kamu adalah Putra berhargaku dan apa yang membuatmu bahagia adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatku bahagia juga. Jadi kita harus saling berbagi apapun itu. Oke, jangan sembunyikan apapun dari ibu" bagi Luhan, ibunya adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah ada meskipun mungkin ada ibu lainnya yang tidak Luhan ketahui didunia ini dan dia lebih baik daripada ibunya. Tetapi untuknya ibunya adalah segalanya. Perempuan yang Luhan yakini cantik meskipun ia tidak pernah melihatnya adalah perempuan yang ia cintai, dan pasti papanya juga sangat cintai.

Dan omong-omong soal papanya.

"Ibu! Aku hampir melupakannya. Ibu berjanji untuk menceritakan bagaimana malam pengantin ibu dan papa yang dihabiskan untuk memperbaiki listrik yang mati kan?! Ayo cerita"

"Eh?! Maaf Luhan, ibu harus kembali memasak. Lain kali saja ya"

"Nah lihat, siapa yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu! "

"Luhan—"

"Ibu bilang saat itu papa tersentrum 5 kali dan dia baik baik saja"

"Luhan—"

"Ayolah ibuu~ ibu juga bilang papa menangis karena rambutnya terbakar saat itu"

"Luhan hentikan, itu memalukan! Kau masih 12 tahun oke. Sana bermain dengan Xiao Huang dan Zhu. Jangan mengganggu ibumu yang sedang memasak! " omel ibunya.

Luhan tertawa dengan lucu dan mencoba terus-terusan menggoda ibunya. Kemudian mereka hanya akan tertawa bersama.

Ketika Luhan berhenti untuk menggoda ibunya dan memutuskan untuk memberi makan siang untuk Xiao huang dan Zhu yang gemuk. Ibunya menatapnya dari tempat ia berdiri dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kita berbagi penglihatan dengan belahan jiwa kita. Apa yang kita lihat, mereka bisa melihatnya juga jika mereka memejamkan matanya sambil memikirkanmu. Luhan, belahan jiwamu mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa melihat apa apa sekeras apapun dia memikirkanmu dan memejamkan matanya karena kamu buta.. " lirih ibunya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note : ini baru perkenalan Luhan, perkenalan Sehunnya dichap depan~

Skip saja jika dirasa tidak penting oke hehe.

Gosh... Halo! Saya penulis baru disini dan yea sebenarnya bukan sayanya yang baru tapi akunnya *cried*

Dan buat yang gangerti, maafin saya*sungkem* kmu bisa tanya tanya dikolom review jika ada yg kurang jelas. Terimakasih.

And last, Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
